battle for blood
by cougarfan21
Summary: the story is about sonic being a vampire but is there a away for him to go back to normal will he tell serena his true feelings. staring sonic the hedgehog and serena the cat plz review
1. hunting

Battle For Blood

'1am always brought out the best in me.'

'The streets are littered with drunken and the homeless who wouldn't care if I took their life right now. They'de just say something like "as long as you leave me some money for a beer or two, sure! Go for it!"'

Fools.

'It's kinda funny. I spent my whole life protecting these people from numerous threats, mainly ol' Eggy, and then I turn around and feed off those who can't fend for themselves. I can be a real bastard.'

'Instead of jumping one of them, I just brush past. My sensers were on overdrive right now and that meant only one thing... someone I like to call, a Sugary Treat was out for a stroll tonight. A 'Sugary Treat' is a person whos blood is so sweet that it feels like my teeth may decay as soon as they come into contact with it. It's like a hot chocolate on a really cold day while sitting by a fire, it fills me with a warmth very similar to that.'

'I quicken my pace a little. Like a kid running to get a treat for being good, I jog towards my prize. My spikey slicked back blue hair sways along behind me in the same rhythm.'

I lick my long canines in anticipation as I feel my victim getting closer.

'Finally I see him, he was barely seen in the darkness of the night but my vampire eyes could easily see the figure.'

Running towards it I began to make out little details of the figure.small body lavnder hair tied in a pony tail with a blue hair ribbon navy and white shoes with a lavender tail that has a white tuff of fur on the end it could been only one i know that looks like that on a full moon night like this yeah, i know who it is.

it was Serena

I hadn't seen her in over a year but it couldn't be anyone else.

I skidded to a stop then darted into the shadows as I acidentally kicked up some small rocks.

she didn't notice i was near.

I followed her in the shadows with my vampiric mind screaming at me to jump her and get it over with but my mortal heart pleading with me to turn around and forget about feeding tonight. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't harm a hair on her beautiful head. I swore I'd never hurt my friends again, not after last time.

flashback: 1 year ago  
tail's workshop

I silently made my way down to the garage where he was, tinkering on that plane as usual.

His basin cut golden hair and golden-brown ears were all I could see as the rest of him was inside the blue plane.

I crept up behind and laid a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and jumped so high he almost hit the roof above us.

He turned fearful blue eyes to me but relax as soon as he realised who it was.

"Geez Sonic! Don't do that again! I'm still freaked from that movie we watched the other day, the one about vampires" he said slightly annoyed, "What are ya doing up anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep" I mumbled. It was the half truth. The whole truth was that I couldn't sleep because my sensers were screaming at me, telling me to kill him, that I would feel better afterwood.

The half fox grinned, "Do you need some burgers in your system? I'll go make some now" he said as he started for the kitchen.

Now I grinned I never told anyone what happened to me two years ago, so they have no idea that regular food no longer fill my stomach. Tails had no idea how tempting it was to suck his life away and toss him aside like he was nothing.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for anything this evening" I said quickly walking infront of him as he stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Are you sick Sonic?" he asked in a fake worried voice.

I reached down and grabbed his arm, he didn't resist, but he did keep eye contact with me, even as I gentally grasped his chin and made it face away from me.

"What I want right now is something much more precious to you" I whispered breathing on his neck.

"A-and w-what would t-that be?" he stuttered.

I chuckled darkly and plunged my canines into his soft neck, savouring his sweet blood. Luckly we didn't have neighbours or else we would have the cops on our door right now due to the noise. Tails' screaming turned from full blown, window shattering screeches to weak whimpers and pleas for me to stop. He soon fell limp in my arms.

I finally release his neck and stared in horror at my own doing. This innocent half fox, my best and oldest friend, my smartest ally, the one who stuck with me through thick and thin even when I had given up hope, was dead in my arms, because I couldn't fight my temptation.

I let him fall to the ground as tears of grief and sorrow trickled down my bloodstained face. I acted quick, I picked up his body and stuffed it into a garbage bag and also grabbing some bricks and sent them all together into the closist river, and came back to clean up the excess blood. 

It sickened me that I did all that like it was a second nature, like I did it all the time.

Back to present situation

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't start thinking of that now, all I have to remember is my promise never to hurt another friend again.

My mortal heart pleaded with me to talk to her, i yearned to tell her that i love her but just cant get the courage to tell her face to face. I knew it was right. Right from day one I've had a crush on Serena. My equal in almost every way, and her past just made me want to hug her everytime I saw her brooding.

For once listening to my heart, I ran out of the shadows and up to her. she turned around and narrowed her eyes in reconition.

"Do you get a kick out of following people at 2am?" she asked rather bluntly.

she hasn't changed a bit come to think of it she has never changed at all since the day i met her after she saved me from drowning in her family's pool.

I walked up to her until we were a foot apart still smirking, which Serena raised an eyebrow to.  
"i just wanted to make sure u get home ok serena" 'i want to tell her that i love her but i cant do it what if she dosnt feel the same about me or what if she likes someone eles' i bared my fangs at her.

"sonic are you ok you look so pale are you sick and since when did your teeth get bigger" she sounded worried.

then there was a gun shot.

I saw Serena's eyes grow wide in realisation and visabley pale as she staggered forword and collasped at my feet. I looked up to see a fleeing figure of an obvious vampire hunter. Terror filled me as I realised that Serena wasn't moving. I scooped her up into my arms and bolted towards her lab at full speed, not caring if anyone reconised me as their blue hero.

All that mattered to me was Serena's life, my friends life.


	2. recovering

Sonic: hey cougarfan21 why am i a vampire?

Me: because its a story about ya being a vampire and ya not gonna be killing Serenity because you love her right!

Sonic: yeah but i dont want Amy to know at least not yet cause if Amy found out she will go bizerk besides i dont know if she even feels the same way lately Serena acts like she just wants to be my friend.

Me: maybe she dosent know that you love her Sonic in this chapter you promised you wont let anyone hurt her and ya would protect her with ya life.

(enters Serenity the cat)

Serenity: hi sonic hi cougarfan21 this story is gonna be great i cant beleive that sonic and i are the stars in your story sonic you have been acting weird lately whats is up if somethings bugging you. you can talk to me or tails about it.

Sonic: im fine Serena thers nothing wrong if there was i would come to you first

Me:oookwell heres chapter 2

Battle for Blood

I finally managed to get the bullet out of Serena's stomach.

It had been extra hard mainly to stop myself from using my mouth to suck the bullet out and any blood that got in there was just an added bonus.

I did manage to restrain myself until I was done but I had to run into the bathroom for a shower to get the blood off.

I also had to quickly strip the bed for the same reason.

While doing all this I was trying to figure out who the vampire hunter was. I was sure it was someone I knew, their running style seemed so familiar, it was kinda clumsy and slow, I could've caught them really quick but I was too worried about Serena. I think they mistook Serena for myself, because, well, it was night and I'm sure only our figures were visible. I did however manage to see their hair-colour, it was purple. Who has purple hair that I know of? Espio? No he wouldn't try to kill me with a gun, he'd use those funny ninja stars and he would also be invisible. Who else do I know?

All this thinking was giving me a headache.

All the while Serena is just laying there, unconcious and prone. If I bit her now there wouldn't be any pain or screams, she would die peacefully and... NO! Serena is not going to die, especially in my hands! I WON'T KILL HER!

It is really tiring battling with myself like this, and Serena didn't make it any easier by being so voulnurable and in bed. Thats another thing, fantasising about her is driving me mad!  
she was waking up i herd a soft groan and i leaned in closer"How are you feeling?" I asked in a soft tone.

she opened her eyes sightly and lifted her hand toward mine but then i held her hand and squeezed it i was scared that if she was gonna die then she spoke.

"S-Sonic you s-saved m-me ugggh im f-fine j-j-just i-i-in alot-t of p-pain thats a-all"

"Dont worry Serena i wont let anything happen to you ill always be here when you need me ill always be there for you till the very end of time now get some rest you realy need it ill take care of you for now on" she smiled "T-Thank you Sonic your the best in the world".

she fell back to sleep and i let go of her hand and let it drop and i quietly left the room.

I sighed, I didn't really want to explain to her what I did to Tails or she would hate me or my crush on her, but it would be good get it off my chest.

I sighed and fell back onto the couch and glanced at the clock, it read 8:25pm, its feeding time.

I didn't get anything last night as all I could think about was getting my 'Sugary Treat' but now I'll have to make do with ordinary blood.

After one final check on Serena she was still asleep, I stolled out the door to the streets and found them full of people driving home from work and kids going to parties as it was a Saturday night.

I decided to pick a homeless guy, everyone else around would have friends and family who would call the police and that just becomes a nusience.

I walked down an alley and picked the first homeless guy to sniff my shoes. I took him into an alley way and stole his life. Then I strolled back out onto the streets and blended in with the crowd of business men going for a good time in the nearby club.

Nothing knew about it in my life, which is a really sad thought when you think about it.

TBC...

Me: (whispers in Sonic's ear) Sonic i beleive that Serenity is the 1 dont ya think i mean dont ya ever feel that you 2 were destiond to meet.

Sonic:(whispers back now) that i think about maybe we are ment for each other but i just cant stant not being with her i mean i feel like i always want to be with her i just want to go everywhere she goes.

Serenity: what are u guys talking about. (acting so inocent and confused)

Me-Sonic: nothing Serena.

(Serenity looks at them suspisiously)

Sonic:we were talking about this chapter and im a evil friend killing vampire and in the next chapter i meet the guy who turned me into a vampire.

Serenity:o ok uh...hey sonic ifyour not buzy maybe we can go for a run together just you and me.

Sonic:cool why not lets go now (whispers to cougarfan21) i cant beleive how much me and Serena have in common.

Me:(whispers back) yeah funny how that happens ya know sonic you better hang on to her cause your never gonna find another like her.

Sonic: yeah no kidding (chuckles) theres alot of things about her that amazes me tho.

Serenity: SONIC C'MON LETS GO I DONT LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING!

Sonic:ok ok im comming later cougarfan21 me and my soon to be my girlfriend are gonna have some fun (winks and speeds off with serena)

Me: (chuckles a bit)ok you2 lovebirds well thats chapter 2 chapter 3 will be upASAP please go eazy on me im thought this up on my own review.


End file.
